1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image stabilization device, and more particularly to an image stabilization device which is applied in a picture capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, small digital cameras have become much more popular to the common consumer. While taking pictures, the quality of the picture may be affected by vibrations which are caused by hand tremor or breathing. Therefore, an image stabilization device able to prevent the quality of a picture from being affected by such vibrations has almost become a necessary function of the digital camera. The image stabilization device is not only applied in the digital camera. The image stabilization device can also be applied in digital products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so on.
The image stabilization device can compensate vibrations by moving the optical element so as to optimize the quality of the image. As the digital camera has become smaller, the image stabilization device must be smaller so as to meet consumer needs. However, the conventional image stabilization device has large volume, and the structure of the conventional image stabilization device is too complicated to have smaller volume.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there is a need to propose an image stabilization device so as to meet consumer needs.